1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid sensors, and more particularly to specialized circuitry for interfacing with a fluid sensor to enable control and monitoring of the fluid sensor to generate characterizing data for a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of fluid analysis, there exists a number of techniques for determining the characteristics of a fluid. In the case of fluids used in machines, such as automobiles, engines, and the like, there has been much experimentation in fluid analysis. For instance, a machine commonly requires specific fluids, and some are used to lubricate components of the machine. As is well known, one such fluid is engine oil, which is used to lubricate critical parts that would otherwise be damaged due to their continuous frictional movement.
To understand the state of a fluid at a particular point in time, sensors have been used to quantify characteristics of the fluid. Such sensors have included the use of resonating quartz-type sensors. The study of quartz-type sensors in the analysis of fluids, such as engine oil, has taken on many different avenues. The sensors come in all types of shapes, sizes, textures, operating frequency, etc. Depending on the characteristics targeted for sensing, the sensors are either shaped in a particular geometric design, coated with chemical layers, or arranged in arrays. Although prior art sensing techniques have taken on a wide array of forms, fluid sensing devices have largely been tested in a laboratory setting. In such a setting, the sensors can be connected to laboratory equipment to provide the necessary stimulus and detect the output from the sensor. The output from the sensor can be analyzed by the operator or caused to be processed by other computer programs to enable a user to determine whether or not the sensor detected appropriate data. If appropriate data is being generated, the data can be further interpreted to ascertain fluid characteristics.
As can be appreciated, this process, although computer assisted, is cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, currently sensing technology, although able to sense some fluid characteristics, may not suffice in a commercial environment where on-the-fly or real-time in-situ measurements, analysis and feedback is needed. Such commercial applications may include, for instance, oil sensing applications. As mentioned above, such oil sensing applications can include, for example, engine oil sensing, oil drilling equipment sensors, and other applications where a fluid's characteristics need to be monitored and analyzed.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for improved sensing methods and systems for analyzing fluids. In particular, there remains a need for specialized circuitry for interfacing with a sensor to enable control, receipt of sensed data, and processing of the sensed data to rapidly provide characterizing data for the fluid being sensed.